Sungguh, Aku menyukaimu, Kagamine-kun
by Usagi pyon-chan
Summary: Cerita tentang kisah cintaku, yang mencintai adik kelasku. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mencintainya itu berarti aku harus merasakan berbagai hal pahit. Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukaimu, Kagamine-kun.


_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukanlah milik author, author cuma pinjem charanya doang kok tehee~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aku suka kamu, Kagamine-kun<br>**

_****Cerita tentang kisah cintaku, yang mencintai adik kelasku. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mencintainya itu berarti aku harus merasakan berbagai hal pahit. Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukaimu, Kagamine-kun.****_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini gajelas, aneh, banyak kekurangan, dan juga terlalu pendek '3'<strong>

**Wokelah, Happy reading minna-san~ kalo ada kekurangan, kasih tau author ya hoho**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Hei semuanya, kenal aku?. Ngak kenal ya? *galau*. Yaudah deh, kenalin namaku Mizuho Rin, seorang siswi dari SMA Uta-gakuen. Aku kelas 2-A, lalu hal yang paling kusukai adalah jeruuk!. Aku ingin menceritakan pada kalian tentang kehidupan cintaku yang bisa dibilang lumayan rumit. Jadi begini, aku menyukai Len Kagamine, seorang adik kelasku. Dia berada di kelas 1-C.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa aku sampai bisa jatuh cinta padanya?. Sebenarnya semua berawal ketika aku sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan sekolahku…

_**Flashback**_

_Aku sedang bersedih karena nilaiku benar-benar hancur. Padahal dulu nilaiku tidak pernah sampai sehancur ini. Bahkan para guru sampai terheran-heran kenapa nilaiku bisa__ turun__ drastis seperti ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa nilaiku sampai turun seperti ini._

_Lalu akupun beranjak pulang kerumah. Ketika aku sedang melewati pinggiran lapangan basket disekolahku, aku melihat ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sedang bermain basket dengan hebat. Aku sempat terdiam sebentar karena aku sangat kagum dengan kehebatannya dalam bermain basket._

_Aku memperhatikannya memainkan bola basket itu, dia melempar bola itu dari jarak sekitar 3 meter dari ring basket dan.._

'_Plung'_

_Bola itu masuk! Waah, dia sangat hebat._

_Lalu dia mulai mendrible bola itu kembali dan mencoba memasukannya kedalam ring basket untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku memperhatikan arah bolanya dan siapa sangka kalau bola itu malah menuju…_

_**KEARAHKU?!**_

'_Duak'_

"_A-aduuh sakiit." gumamku._

"_Ma-maaf! Aku tidak mengontrol lemparanku dan akhirnya bolanya malah mengenaimu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." ucap pemuda itu dari kejauhan lalu menghampiriku._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?." lanjutnya._

"_A-aku baik-baik saja kok." jawabku sambil tersenyum, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitku._

"_Kau bohong."_

"_E-eh?" gumamku tidak percaya, hebat sekali dia bisa mengetahui kalau aku sebenarnya berbohong padanya._

"_Akan kuantar kau ke uks, karena aku yakin kepalamu pasti sangat sakit sekarang."_

"_Uhm, baiklah." jawabku seraya menghela nafas. Lalu pemuda itupun mengantarku ke uks._

_Skip_

_Saat tiba di UKS, ternyata Miriam-sensei (Penjaga UKS/ Dokter) tidak ada._

"_Miriam-sensei tidak ada ya?" gumam pemuda itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya berbaring diatas kasur UKS. Ughh, aku pusing sekali. Lalu pemuda itu datang menghampiriku, dan tak lama kemudian dia memasang raut wajah terkejut._

"_Hei kepalamu berdarah!" ucapnya._

"_A-apa?"_

_Lalu akupun meraba kepalaku. Dan aku merasakan sedikit perih saat kupegang dahiku. Lalu aku melihat kearah tanganku…_

_Bagus, ada bercak darah disana._

"_Tuhkan, apa ku bilang." gumam pemuda itu lalu dia mengambil sebuah perban dan betadine dari dalam lemari UKS._

"_Sini, biar kuobati lukamu." ucapnya lalu menuangkan tetesan betad*ne dengan kapas_

_Setelah dia bilang seperti itu, dia mengoleskan kapas untuk luka ku. Aku memperhatikan tangan nya.._

_Tangan nya gemetar._

"_Hey tanganmu gemetaran." gumamku._

"_Hehehe, iya nih aku gugup. Jujur saja aku baru pertama kali mengobati luka seseorang."_

"_Hnn, begi- aw." Ucapku terpotong oleh ringisan kesakitanku sendiri._

"_Ah, gomen. Aku sudah bilangkan, ini pertama kalinya aku mengobati luka seseorang." Pemuda itu memasang raut menyesal._

"_Gapapa kok, lagian gak begitu perih banget kok." Ucapku seraya tersenyum kearahnya, memberikan tanda bahwa aku baik-baik saja._

"_Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajahku. Ugghh, aku malu tahu jika di perhatikan seperti itu._

"_Namaku Mizuho Rin, kelas 2-A."_

"_Ohh, Mizuho-senpai ya. Kalau namaku Kagamine Len, kelas 1-C." dia menarik nafas sebentar,_

"_Salam kenal ya, senpai!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang kearahku. Pada saat itulah aku mengenalnya, dan juga.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Menyukainya_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yey chap 1 selesai~ gomen karna ficnya pendek u.u<em>**

**_btw sarannya dong, kira-kira lanjutin gak ya? hehehehe._**

**_Oh iya, reviewnya juga ya, kasih saran saya harus apain fic ini /plak_**

**_maafkan segala kekurangan di fic ini ya, jyaa~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lanjut gak?<em>**


End file.
